Tarcza Brany
Tarcza Brany (ang. Brane Shield) - zaawansowany rodzaj nieznanej ludzkiej archeotechnologii o charakterze eksperymentalnym, pozwalający na przenoszenie się między wymiarami. Historia Technologia Tarczy Brany jest niesamowicie starożytna - jest równie stara co samo Adeptus Mechanicus i historia Imperialnych Rycerzy, a więc starsza od Imperium Człowieka, poprzedzająca nawet Mroczną Epokę Technologii. Znajdowała się w małej i niezbyt ważnej świątyni-kuźni we wschodnim dystrykcie miasta Vikara, położonym na świecie kuźni Vondrak Prime. Cała placówka w pewnym sensie stanowiła część tej tajemnej technologii. Świat Vondrak został najechany przez Tyranidów z Floty-Roju Hydra, a miasto Vikara zostało uznane za stracone. Choć na planecie wciąż były obecne wojska Imperium w mieście Verdus Ferrox, to jednak znaczna część globu opanowana była przez Xenos. Imperium było przekonane, że mimo wszystko wciąż jeszcze może odbić planetę. Świątynia-kuźnia była starożytną placówką, zbiorem rozwijanych dawno temu technologii tarcz i osłon: prototypów próżniowych, jonowych dla Imperialnych Rycerzy, Gellera, refrakcyjnych i wielu innych. Systemy świątyni "zamieszkiwał" Binarny Apostoł - starożytny człowiek, jeden z techno-uczonych, którzy opuścili Starą Ziemię na rzecz Czerwonej Planety, gdzie założyli zaczątki Adeptus Mechanicus i stanowił tym samym osobistość świętą dla Bractwa Marsa. Wgrał on swoją świadomość do Kolektora placówki i po wielu tysiącleciach utracił swoje człowieczeństwo. Nawet Adeptus Mechanicus nie ma pojęcia jakiej jest płci czy jak miał na imię - uważają, że już dawno jego świadomość nie jest ludzka i spekulowali, że jego dusza ma charakter ducha danych. Arch Magos Kyrano twierdził, że już w czasie upadku miasta Vikara cały obiekt świątyni przed Tyranidami uratowała tylko jakaś cząstka natury z esencji Apostoła, która nie została zmieniona przez tysiąclecia istnienia w maszynie. Kyrano uważał, że przez to Apostoł wciąż niejako "żyje" w świątyni. Nie jest to jednak życie jakie może sobie wyobrazić człowiek, nie tak koherentne by mogło być określone świadomym, a bardziej jest to binaryczny mem nieustannie i nieskończenie krążący w silniku Kolektora. Arch Magos Kyrano zdecydował się wysłać wojska aby odzyskać silnik Kolektora świątyni-kuźni. Nie chodziło mu tylko o zaawansowane technologie ale i o samego Binarnego Apostoła. Ze wszystkich obecnych na Vondrak Prime wojsk uznał, że tylko Imperialni Rycerze z Domu Cadmus i Domu Hawkshroud będą mieli największą szansę na przebrnięcie przez teren zainfekowany Tyranidami, dotarcie do Vikary, a następnie przetransportowanie silnika Kolektora razem z zamieszkującym go memem Apostoła do Verdus Ferrox. Rycerze przystali na zadanie, mimo że misja miała bardzo samobójczy charakter. Rycerzom udaje dotrzeć się na miejsce, gdzie uznali, że zostali zdradzeni przez mściwe Adeptus Mechanicus. Auspeks maszyn mówił, że nie ma żadnej świątyni-kuźni, a jedynie hologram jej idealnego stanu, otoczony mgłą i oczywiście Tyranidami. Wtem znikąd, bez żadnego efektu, po prostu ot tak znikła mgła, a z placówki przywitał ich inny, tajemniczy Rycerz i kazał doń biec. To pobiegli. W środku okazało się, że znajdowały się resztki wojsk Imperium, setki Tech-kapłanów, adepci Schola Progenium, Wolne Ostrze Tellurus, zaś całą placówką zarządzał Adept Vril. Pomógł on w ekstrakcji Kolektora świątyni-kuźni, zgrał lub wymontował najważniejsze dane z placówki na silniki pamięciowe i wraz ze swoją załogą załadował do wielkiego Capitol Imperialis, bowiem tylko jego reaktor mógł utrzymać pracę silnika Kolektora i tym samym Binarnego Apostoła na czas przeprawy przez teren Tyranidów. Bohaterom wraz z nowo nabytymi siłami udaje się przetransportować obiekt mimo zastawionej przez Tyranidy pułapki. Docierają do bazy Imperium w Verdus Ferrox, tym samym realizując cel misji, w której utracili kilkoro towarzyszy. Ratując Binarnego Apostoła uratowali również technologię Tarczy Brany. Zabezpieczeniem obiektu misji zajął się Arch Magos Kyrano. Opis Stanowi rodzaj ochrony, bariery energetycznej jakiej Adeptus Mechanicus nigdy wcześniej nie widziało. Technologia Tarczy Brany opiera się o M-teorię dotyczącą struktury wymiarów. Była ona generowana przez Binarnego Apostoła przy użyciu portów i systemów regulacyjnych rozlokowanych w świątyni-kuźni. Cała świątynia była właściwie jednym, wielkim, kontrolowanym generatorem, niczym te napędzające ogromne statki w kosmosie, a nad każdą jej częścią w trakcie działania Tarczy Brany musieli nieustannie czuwać Tech-kapłani, którzy wznosili modły i regulowali wszystkie urządzenia. Samo utrzymywanie Tarczy Brany powodowało powolne wyniszczanie jestestwa Binarnego Apostoła, a generowaniu pola towarzyszyły dziwne błyski i światła. Nic nie jest w stanie przebić Tarczy Brany ponieważ nie ma czego przebijać. Technologia ta powoduje, że otaczana przez nią rzeczywistość jest przekształcana, zabierana, przenoszona i podpinana pod zupełnie inny wyższy wymiar. Tym samym nikt wewnątrz pola nie ma możliwości interakcji z zewnętrznym światem, tak samo jak zewnętrzny świat nie ma możliwości interakcji z obiektami wewnątrz Tarczy Brany, jednak obie rzeczywistości widzą się nawzajem i przenikają wzajemnie. Generator pola przesyła obejmowaną przez pole rzeczywistość do innej, najbliższej brany, takiej która dopiero rozwija swój wewnętrzny wszechświat. Dzięki temu rzeczywistość wewnątrz bańki jest izolowana od wszystkiego. Obie rzeczywistości oddziela nieskończenie małe pasmo między wymiarowej membrany. Przerwanie działania generatora Tarczy Brany powoduje, że rzeczywistość którą obejmuje wraca do pierwotnego punktu, czyli do pierwotnej brany, do pierwotnego wymiaru, do domu. Tech-kapłani są w stanie na moment wstrzymać działanie Tarczy Brany aby tylko na chwilę powrócić do swojej rzeczywistości, po czym znów dryfować w alternatywnym wszechświecie. Ludzie przeniesieni do innego wyższego wymiaru niż nasz, dryfują wewnątrz bańki pośród dziwnego i niepokojącego nieboskłonu należącego do zupełnie obcego wszechświata. Wygląda on niczym mgła pod oceanem, pustynny miraż. Jeśli ktoś z zewnątrz przekroczy granice bariery Tarczy Brany, wówczas dla osób wewnątrz bariery wydaje się być duchem, projekcją niczym odbicia na klarownej wodzie. Źródła *Graham McNeil "''Knights of the Imperium", rozdział Vondrak, rozdział Saint, rozdział Apotheosis. Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Adeptus Mechanicus Kategoria:Technologia Imperium Kategoria:Imperialni Rycerze